Detrás de Yo nunca he
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: Todo programa tiene su detrás de escenas, el nuestro, Yo nunca he tampoco podía ser la exepción.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! vamos ahora con otro proyecto loco llamado "Detras de yo nunca he" mostrando escenas fuera de este fic... ¡Enjoy!**

**Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no nos pertenece es de Level-5**

**Capitulo 1: "Misión Imposible"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-como habían llegado a ese punto de desesperación ,ninguno lo sabe ,como salir ,todos conocían esa respuesta-<p>

nagumo: -hablando en voz baja.- no hay otra alternativa...

goenji:no.. lastimosamente no

tsunami: llegar a esto es ...denigrante

fudo: con el tiempo te acostumbras

nagumo:dimelo a mi

atsuya: me siento sucio solo de pensarlo

los semes:si claro ¬¬

nagumo: todos ya sabemos que hay que hacer para salvar nuestros pellejos ,debemos...

los semes:si...

goenji: pero como...

nagumo:debemos hacerlo si o si

fudo:solo copiemos y punto -sentándose de mala gana-

goenji: lo dices como si fuera tan fácil..

fudo:no manches solo hagámoslo

tsunami: y a quien

fudo:yo se a quien -sonriendo malignamente-

nagumo: no hablaras de ,no ,eso es muy arriesgado para estos principiantes

fudo:es la única forma de librarnos

endo: que es esto ,misión imposible

-suena misión imposible-

nagumo: si nos descubren estamos fritos

fudo:pues para eso tenemos una cuartada

goenji: cuartada?

fudo:no preguntes

negumo: inicia la operación copia

los semes:¡SI!

goenji:tenemos que ser precavidos

atsuya: casi invisibles

tsunami:que empiece..

fudo: no hay tiempo para sus dramas ,ya casi no hay tiempo, endo ,tu tienes la misión de espiar de la 1 a la 5 ,a kazemaru

endo:entendido

fudo: como yo soy un profesional robare de la 5 a la 12 ,todos listos ?

los semes:si

-vuelve a sonar misión imposible-

goenji: de donde sale esa música?

atsuya: no lo se ,pero le da presencia al asunto

fudo:no mas habla, empezamos

endo: -mirando la prueba de kazemaru- a,b,d,c,d

fudo: -anotando- bien

fudo: -mirando con un espejo las respuestas de kido- c,c,d,b,a,c,b,a

los semes: -anotan rápidamente-

profesora: -tocando el hombro de fudo y endo simultáneamente-disfrutando la vista jóvenes

endo: -respondiendo por inercia- si señorita..

fudo:claro que si -sonriendo-

profesora. -mirando calmadamente a los otros semes -y ustedes disfrutan la acústica?

los semes:claro que si -responden alegremente-

profesora: ah, me alegra tanto que les encante escribir, por que no se van de aquí hasta que escriban mil veces cada uno ,la profesora no es tan tarada o tan ciega como nosotros para no vernos copiando

los semes: *glup*

-después de clases-

-en los tableros de un salón desolado ,donde la esperanza se ha ido ,nuestro grupo de chicos ,escriben como si sus vidas dependieran de ello-

atsuya:debimos haber sido mas precavidos -echado en su pupitre-

goenji: ustedes y sus ideas brillantes

fudo:no te eches para atrás niñita llorona tu también participaste

endo: recuérdenme no volver a pedirles ayuda...

nagumo: si fue por tu culpa que nos descubrieron

goenji: si tienes razón ,fue nuestra culpa, después de todo ,si supieran copiar bien ,no estarían a punto de ser echados de la escuela

fudo:quien los manda no ser tan "disimulados"

los semes: la próxima vez que se nos ocurra seguir los consejos de fudo y nagumo ,por amor de dios ,detenme -pactando entre ellos -


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo de esta loca historia xD! espero que se rian tanto como yo!**

**Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no nos pertenece es de Level-5**

**Capitulo 2: "Amapola: La historia de Atsuya de como las conocio"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>la amapola, una flor la vi un día viernes 15 de verano iba caminando tranquilamente y capte mi atención en ella...<p>

atsuya:oh.. que es eso -curiosidad de niño de 5 años-

-mira a ese rojizo objeto con curiosidad nerviosa-

La tome, por curiosidad me la eche a la boca sentí que el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas

todo a mi alrededor giro ,los colores inundaron mi perspectiva

me di la vuelta, y vi un pingüino de color morado ¿se le habrá escapado a sakuma?

pinguino: vamos atsuya ,vamos al reino de la princesa marínela

atsuya:m-marínela.. -mire al pingüino morado mas de cerca mientras que con su mano me mostraba uno-

pinguino: si ,marínela ,come, come marínela

-en el mundo real-

atsuya se echa un puñado de amapolas a la boca

mucha gente le miraba con cara "que le pasa a este"

-volviendo al mundo loco de atsuya-

pinguino:vamos atsuya debemos ver algo mas

atsuya: si señor pingüino ,yo lo sigo

el pingüino y atsuya fueron caminando, mientras atsuya llevaba amapolas en la mano

waka waka eh, eh

escuchaba a shakira cantar, el pingüino me llevaba hasta que vi un dragón bailando el waka waka

dragón: al fin llegas atsuya, ven ,vamos a bailar

el dragón seguía bailando el waka waka en compás junto con su cola moviendo su cabeza mientras yo solo lo miraba

pinguino: vamos maestro atsuya ,baile ,baile para que el reino de los marínela sea feliz

me puse al lado del dragón y empecé a bailar waka waka

-mundo real-

niño:oye mami que le pasa a ese chico

madre del niño: no lo mires ,es un anormal

niño:bueno..

-volviendo al mundo marínela de atsuya-

atsuya: y quien es la princesa marínela?

pinguino:pues...

atsuya: pues...

pinguino:atsuka

atsuya: puedo conocerla-aun bailando-

pinguino:si.. pero debes pasar pruebas

atsuya: que pruebas

pinguino:pasar el campo de amapolas

atsuya: faaacil

pinguino:pero...llevando un vestido blanco

atsuya: POR QUE!

pinguino:si no puedes hacerla no puedes conocer a la princesa atsuka

atsuya: y de donde voy a sacar un vestido blanco

pinguino:consigelo de algún lugar...

atsuya: -con las manos juntas- oh, hada amapola que haces posible esta locura ,concédeme un vestido blanco para ver a la princesa atsuka

el cielo lo ilumino, diciéndole con estas palabras "consigue un vestido blanco de alguna chica cercana a ti... hijo mío..." la luz desaparece

atsuya: -pensando- me va a matar pero debo hacerlo o quizás un bien para ella

llegue a su casa, revise para todas partes si estaba ella fui a su habitación vi el vestido allí lo tome y me fui sigilosamente de allí para luego irme cerca de ese campo de amapolas para ponérmelo allí

pinguino: perfecto ,ya esta cerca de atsuka

atsuya:ademas de pasar por el campo y llevar...el vestido que debo hacer...

pinguino:baila, hace Ángeles de amapola, extiende tus brazos se libre

comencé bailando ,el único baile que podía recordar, el asereje

pinguino:perfecto..lo siguiente

me zambullí en el campo de amapolas, y hice Ángeles de amapolas, me pare extendí mi brazos felizmente dando vueltas mientras extrañamente sonaba una canción romántica Happy Together

atsuya:amapola is mine (world is mine xD)

-en el mundo real-

honoka: shi chan ,ese no es tu hermano?

fubuki:que? -mira bien-... no lo creo debe ser un loco

honoka: si ,tienes razón ,atsuya no es de los que se ponen vestido y cantan

fubuki:¿lo ves? -sonrisa triunfante- aun que creo que podría ser.. -susurrando para si mismo para que honoka no escuche-

-de vuelta en el reino marínela-

pinguino:muy bien atsuya has completo todo al pie de la letra

atsuya: ya puedo ver a atsuka

pinguino:si..

atsuya: ARRE QUE TE COMO MARINELA!

-regresando al mundo norma-

atsuya:ARRE QUE TE COMO MARINELA!

fubuki:-pensando- es atsuya..

honoka: esa frase...será...tsunami

fubuki:si debe de ser el

tsunami:hola que onda chicos

honoka: si no es tsunami ...sep, atsuya por fin se le corrió el shampoo

tsunami:que pasa con atsuya

honoka: -señalando a un amapolisado atsuya-lo que ves

tsunami: -carcajeándose- con un vestido blanco DIOS

fubuki:a saber por que se comporta así

-en el reino marínela-

montón de pingüinos vestidos de cortesanos: presentando ,a su excelencia ,la hermosa princesa atsuka

suenan trompetas, tambores y lanzan amapolas

pinguino:ahora...con todo respeto la princesa atsuka

atsuya: si esto es una broma ,TIENEN UN MUY MAL GUSTO PARA LAS BROMAS

pinguino:por que

atsuya: si soy yo

atsuka:es que será por que soy su lado femenino ^^ -y en efecto era su parte femenina pero la fracción de cara era mas delicada ojos de igual color, cabello largo y las típicas puntitas-

atsuya: cuantas amapolas tengo que comerme para dejar de verme como niña

atsuka:pues ya estas en el mundo de las amapolas

atsuya: y entonces que hago

atsuka:pues...tratar de correr

atsuya: -corriendo como enfermo mental-ustedes están de atar

-en la vida real-

pazita:estoy frita...

sayuri: por?

pazita:el vestido que me regalaron desapareció y tenia que usarlo si o si

sayuri: esa cursilería que te dio honoka, se va a enojar

pazita:aww...ahora si que estoy muerta

giran a la izquierda y pazita choca con alguien

pinguinos: vamos por el!

atsuya:nooo -agarrándose a algo-

atsuka: como osas querer irte del reino marínela

atsuya:y me preguntan ERES MI PARTE FEMENINA OSEA ME VOY A MORIR!

atsuka: corrección ,te vamos a matar

atsuya: tal vez comiendo otra flor -echándose un montón de violetas a la boca-

-vida real-

pazita: -viendo a atsuya agarrando el ramo de flores violetas y se las echa a la boca-...

sayuri: ese ,no es acaso el vestido-señalando a atsuya-

pazita:-mirando bien-...ESE ERA! -agarrando a atsuya de los hombros-que haces con el vestido!

atsuya: tomalo tomalo,solo has que atsuka y los pingüinos se vallan

pazita:atsuya...estuviste...

atsuya: ahuyéntala, ahuyéntala

pazita: ni modo -le quita el vestido- me tocara lavarlo... y DEMASIADO

atsuya: se fue se fue ,atsuka se esta yendo -mirando a su lado y saludando-hola dragon waka waka

pazita: -mirando con una gotita- que rayos te tomaste

atsuya: -como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo -amapolas

pazita:-tirandole de los mofletes- PUES DESPIERTA YA!

atsuya: -despertando del transe-donde esta dragón waka waka ,pingu moradito y atsuka

pazita:mira...no se de que rayos hablas y quien es atsuka?

atsuya: la princesa marinela ,se parese a mi ,pero con la carita mas femenina

pazita: -imaginándosela- será pero primero... NO VUELVAS A TOMAR EL VESTIDO O ERES UN BAKA FRITO

atsuya: -asustado-tu también estas del lado de atsuka

pazita: -regañándolo- no ves que fue un regalo, y si estuviera del lado de atsuka ya te estaría poniendo a besar a fubuki en SMASH 4!

honoka: -gritando desde donde esta-SIIIIIIII

pazita: -con una cruz roja- adiós no te vuelvo hablar nunca mas

atsuya: nouuuuuuu

desde ese día el sendero de las amapolas estuvo cerrado al publico ,bueno ,eso hasta que nagumo logro entrar, pero eso mis amigos ,es otra historia


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:siempre hay segundas aportunidades y cuando se trata del romance ,no podiamos dejarlos sin una . Esta claro que Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece porque es de Level-5 pero sin duda esta pareja seria mas famosa.**

**Capitulo 3: Segunda cita**

* * *

><p><em>Señorita Raimon,<em>

_espero no me considere insubordinado_

_pero,_

_no sale de mis pensamientos_

_seria demasiado pedir una segunda cita_

natsumi: -leyendo la carta grita de emoción mientras los empleados le veían de loca- cof cof sigan con sus cosas -los empleados siguen mirándola y le da ataques de nervios-

_pd: si es demasiado pedir ,quisiera que al menos viniera usted en persona a darme la cachetada ,para tener su hermosa mano aunque sea un segundo en mi mejilla y para siempre en mi recuerdo_

natsumi: -suspira como las enamoradas-

-tras leer la carta natsumi fue corriendo a su casa sin importare que se le cruzara y sin siquiera saludar subió a su cuarto y comenzó a arreglarse cual quinceañera enamorada y valla conciencia que así es que es-

papa:natsumi hija que haces porque no me saludaste T_T -lloraba a cascaditas en la puerta de su hija-

natsumi: papa,no estoy para tus escenas ,toda mi vida depende de este momento adolescente mode on-

papa:¡pero hija siempre me saludas! -Drama queen-

natsumi: -sale volada del cuarto con una pinza de rizar en la mano y un cepillo en la otra lo abraza relámpago y vuelve a entrar en su cuarto -listo ,feliz

papa:si -hace cara ¬¬- nos vemos mas tarde

natsumi: si si -estresada por el típico drama- ¿que me pongo?-

-revolviendo todo su armario de ropa (que tenia mas de 100 prendas) hasta que al fin encontró lo indicado para este día un hermoso vestido de color blanco con unas flores de bordado de color azul, haciendo recalcar su delicada figura junto con un sombrero su cabello en sus hombros cayendo en rizado en unos bucles, sin duda este día seria el mejor-

-0-

strada: -buscando una ropa perfecta para que la señorita raimon este feliz- cielos, si no me apuro se enojara

-en el parque -

-después de muchos problemas ,empujar a todo lo que se les cruzaba para llegar a tiempo y dejar a una chismosa fuyuka con las palabras en la boca la señorita raimon llego al parque-

natsumi:me las va a pagar esa pelos de yogurth -hace una carita de "oops"- me lo pegaron ellas... pero les debo las gracias

-desde algún lugar cercano las presentadoras hacen la pose ,fuck yeah-

pazita:¡lo dijooo! seeee!

honoka: aja aja ,pero tenemos prohibido interferir

pazita:shhh... que ya viene -strada hace su aparición tomando la mano de natsumi y besándosela como tal caballero que hace esperar a su querida dama-

strada: tendré que pedir perdón mas de mil veces por haberte echo esperar y mas pedirle a mis ojos perdón por negarles un solo segundo de la hermosa visión que eres

natsumi: -se pone nerviosa- de verdad crees eso hahaha, para mi pasaban millones de años sin verte

strada: me siento halagado

natsumi:s-si -comienza a caminar-

-comienzan a caer pétalos de flores de forma totalmente romántica-

natsumi: -mirando los pétalos totalmente emocionada- hermoso...

demonio: que -mirando los pétalos -que bonito , por verte a ti ni me había fijado

-despues de mirarlos y hablar-

honoka: cuanto pueden tardar en darse un beso

sayuri: -colgando el teléfono- las apuestas van 1 millon a una

pazita:no crees que deberíamos echar una manito mas tarde?

honoka: ...bueno , no haría daño

-regresando con los tortolos-

natsumi:entonces vayamos a la heladería de allá

strada: -tomando la mano de natsumi y llevándola a la heladería con total caballerosidad-

mesero:¿que desean joven pareja? -usando tono romanticon-

natsumi: -muy sonrojada- pide tu

strada:quiero uno de piña y.. -mira a natsumi- para mi dama uno de naranja

mesero: enseguida-se retira-

natsumi:y strada que has estado haciendo -tratando de calmar los nervios-

strada: pensando en ti

natsumi: -se sonroja mas-

strada: -le da de su helado a natsumi-

natsumi:gracias

strada: de nada ,todo por ti bela princhipessa

strada: -comienza a acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de natsumi solo quedando a 4cm de un beso-

honoka: vamos vamos ,valor strada, te aposte mucho dinero

pazita:tiene que besar a natsumi si o si porque si no no habra avance!

sayuri: quieren que acelere la cosa -con una pistola-

pazita: -le baja el brazo- no, no lo hagas

honoka: solo dejémoslo ser naturalmente

natsumi: -dejándose llevar por el momento cerrando sus ojos, esperando el ansiado beso pero se da cuenta que nunca llego abre los ojos y ve a strada comiendo su helado-

strada: -mirando a natsumi- te sucede algo

sayuri: QUE TE MATO MARINELA

pazita:era el momento perfect! -hace cara ¬¬ -

honoka: -llorando a mares-por que aposte tanto

natsumi: -pensando- porque no lo hizo porque! -deja sus pensamientos- no nada

strada: -la toma del mentón -si quieres podemos ir al parque-

natsumi: h-hai -nerviosa por la cercanía-

-ambos caminan al parque demasiado cercanos-

strada: -la toma de la mano-

natsumi: -se acerca a strada y recarga su cabeza en su hombro-

-van caminando asi durante todo el rato-

-al llegar al parque natsumi es casi golpeada por una pelota rosa-

strada: -la coge del brazo haciendo automáticamente que natsumi vaya hacia el y se abrasen-

niña: -tomando la pelota - perdón señor -observa a natsumi y le brillan los ojos - su esposa es muy bonita ,tiene mucha suerte

strada: -deja de abrazar a natsumi la mira a los ojos sonriente y le acaricia la mejilla- claro, zeus me dio la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo ni los ángeles se comparan con su gran belleza

natsumi: -se sonroja y por inercia se esconde en el pecho de strada por error-

niña:le deseo suerte con su matrimonio y que tengas muchos muchos hijos -sonriendo inocentemente-

natsumi: -pensando- hijos...

niña:ya me voy, espero verlos un día y quizás aquel día vea a sus hermosos hijos -la niña se va corriendo felizmente-

strada: -se despide de la niña-tu crees que nuestros hijos serian hermosos

natsumi:¡claro que si! -se tapa la boca-

strada: pues es lógico ,se parecerían a ti –sonriéndole-

natsumi: -se sonroja ferozmente- que tal si vamos a otro lugar

strada: -le señala la rueda de la fortuna - te párese ahí

natsumi:claro -lo toma de la mano y van hacia allá-

-se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, el sol se estaba empezando a esconder dejando ver un bello atardecer mientras todo se veía pequeño las luces de las demás atracciones (las que brillaban con luces de colores) daban ese aspecto romántico que toda chica desearía para una confesión romántica-

natsumi: -mira por la ventana y suspira hondamente-

strada: -se acerca lentamente a ella-

natsumi: -pone la mano en el cristal de la ventana y vuelve a suspirar-

strada: -cuando ya esta lo suficientemente cerca, abraza a natsumi dese la espalda y recarga su mentón en su hombro-

natsumi: que sucede -tratando de disimular los nervios-

strada: te quiero pedir un favor

natsumi:que cosa -tratando de no sonar su voz temblorosa-

strada: por favor , si vas a golpearme después de esto ,que sea directamente con tus delicadas manos -le da un beso-

-justamente el sol se escondía natsumi aun estaba correspondiendo el beso que le dio strada-

honoka: SOY RICA!

pazita:¡al fin se besan! -celebrando-

sayuri: -avisando a los apostadores- se besaron!

los apostadores:YAYYY! -gritan como locos-

apostadores en contra: DOUH

pazita:despues de todo ya tuvieron su segunda cita ¡y esta resulto maravillosamente bien! -haciendo el signo de victoria-

natsumi: -eres un tonto -lo dice con ironía-

strada: -mirándola- porque?

natsumi: como crees que me voy a enojar por un beso tuyo

strada: -sonríe como un galán- debiste haberme dicho eso antes -acariciándole la mejilla-

natsumi: -sonríe- si ,debi ,strada san

strada: no me digas así -tratando de mostrarse enojado-

natsumi:¿por que?

strada: por que el anhelo mas grande que tengo en este momento ,es ser feliz a tu lado y que me digas que soy tu novio -se arrodilla en la canastita-la mia bella principessa avrebbe accettato di essere il vostro server -(mi bella princesa aceptaría ser la novia de su servidor )-

natsumi: -se sonroja- claro que si

strada:-le da otro beso y la canasta llega al final del recorrido-

-la misma niña los mira-

niña: ya te pidió matrimonio verdad ,que afortunada

strada: -le pone la mano en la cabeza a la niña -aun no ,pero no me faltan ganas de hacerlo

niña:se que lo harás -pone cara de pilla-

strada: -mira a natsumi y luego a la niña -es una promesa

niña: -levanta el pulgar-

natsumi: que niña tan simpática -mira los ojos de la niña tan similares a los de su ahora novio- me recuerda a ti

strada:enserio?

natsumi: juraría que es tu hermanita ,sino es que tu clon o tu hija

strada:son cosas verdad -sonriéndole a la niña que estaba mirándolos atentamente-

natsumi: solo por seguridad ,como te llamas

niña: ai minami

natsumi: -se queda pensando- de donde habré oído ese nombre...

strada: emm, tu nombre es algo inusual

ai: mi nombre significa diosa del amor tontito

natsumi: -se para inmediatamente se agacha y le toma los hombros a la niña- lo sabia eras tu..

ai: -se va corriendo- adiós ,nos veremos después ,es una promesa

natsumi: -se queda mirando a la diosa del amor- son cosas del destino -mirando a strada-

strada: quizá cuando te pida matrimonio la volvamos a ver por ahora ,tu eres mi diosa

natsumi: -se sonroja y le toma las manos- y tu eres mi dios que me guiara en mi camino

-se dan un beso y comienzan a estallar fuegos artificiales-

ai: -sentada en una torre mirándolos- misión completa les deseo lo mejor posible


	4. Chapter 4

-los muchachos se acercan tímidamente a una puerta con un letrero pequeño con kanjis muy bien escritos " strada"-

endo:q-quien toca primero

goenji: T-TU

endo:p-pero porque yo!

todos: POR QUE SI!

todos: le dan a endo un paletazo de suzuno v 5 - ( véase perdidos en una islota que no sale en los mapas- vas , ahora

endo:OK OK! -le da unos golpecitos a la puerta-

strada: adelante , los escuche hace media hora ,grupo de escandalosos- abrió y se encontró con un enorme grupo de chicos.- que necesitan

endo: -mira a todos furiosamente y amenazando con una piña- YO TOQUE USTEDES DIGAN!

-todos se miran entre si buscando al primer tonto que se ofresa-

endo: -con la piña levantada en mano dibujada con una cara de maniático (no el la piña)-

midorikawa: ettto,es que ,como las chicas, siempre están hablando ,de que ,cof cof, dices cosas muy lindas, nosotros etto

kido:queremos que nos enseñes esas palabras mágicas -cruzado de brazos y disimulando su nerviosidad-

strada: -levanta una ceja y mira al gran grupo de chicos avergonzados como niñitas-yo que gano...

midorikawa: -pasándole un boleto para una cena ultra lujosa todo pagado y con trajes- esto para que te lleves a natsumi a cenar -llora chibimente-

strada: -mira a los demás- ustedes...

todos:lo que sea...

strada: serán mis sirvientes...y goenji se parara de cabeza y dirá ,gran strada eres el mas sabio de todos

goenji:ESPERA eres así de malévolo y con las chicas eres el dulce tierno y perfecto?

strada: -sonrisa malévola- uno ,debe saber tratar a las damas como se merecen ,podría ser un pendenciero ,pero una dama ,se merece todo el respeto cariño y tacto del mundo

goenji:o-ok...

strada: estoy esperando..

todos:y que quieres que hagamos?

strada: que goenji se pare de cabeza , además , finjan que ...midorikawa es una chica ,y usen su mejor cumplido

goenji: -se para de cabeza-

strada: empiecen

nagumo:ok... no malinterpreten pero es la única manera de que traten bien -toma a midorikawa de la mano y se imagina a una chica- debo de decirte que estas muy hermosa, no puedo perder ninguna visión de ti, cuando te veo en mis sueños eres mi luz -trata de seguir imaginándose a midorikawa de chica-

strada: no esta tan mal...

midorikawa: -en shock-

strada: superalo ,quieren conquistar a una chica o no

midorikawa:s-si...

strada: entonces ,que pase el siguiente

goenji: -se acerca a midorikawa y lo ve- debo decirte que tu... yo... tu yo... eres lo mejor... no lo perfecto de una golosina y que bueno... -bufa molesto y mira el piso-

strada: eso...fue lo mas patético que he visto ,desde justin beaber

goenji: -todo avergonzado- pero como demonios puedo imaginármelo de chica!

strada: de la misma manera que te imaginas tu peinado de puercoespin antes de peinarte en las mañanas ,usa la cabeza

goenji: -iba a hablar pero se calla-

strada: siguiente ,y si dice una atrocidad-saca una de las derringer de sayuri-

todos: WHAT THE FUCK!

strada: que ,sayuri me la presto muy amablemente

fudo: -se pone enfrente de midorikawa y mira a todos- aquí voy... -se hincha y mira a los ojos a midorikawa- quiero decirte que cuando te veo mi corazón da vuelcos, cuando veo las estrellas me acuerdo de tú sincera sonrisa, verte y decirte cuanto te amo porque esto es amor real, si no fuera así no estaría pensando en esto

-todos quedan en un profundísimo shock incluido strada-

fudo:que pasa?

midorikawa: -pensando en otra cosa y memorizándose las frases que habían dicho-

strada: -recuperando la compostura- etto,el que sigue...

tsunami: -inhalando y soltando el aire- en buena onda aquí voy -hace una pose nice guay peque y va donde midorikawa-

todos: -se caen de para atrás-

strada: -pensando- si el chico guay lo hace ,me como mis gafas

tsunami: -se pone en pose galán y mira a midorikawa (quien sabe que se imagina)- debo de decirte que estas muy hermosa de lo que te imagino en mis sueños, quiero decirte que cuando te veo aquí enfrente mío tan solo quiero abrazarte y tenerte en mis brazos para nunca dejarte ir que me compartas tu fragancia y calor que recuerde ese hermoso tacto que me hace delirar

strada: -toma algo de crema y comienza a moridquear sus gafas-

tsunami:dije... algo malo?

goenji: -atontado-si fuera chica , me abría lanzado a besarte...

tsunami: -se aleja rápidamente- POR LA SANTA CRUZ ALEJATE DEMONIO!

strada: -terminando de comerse sus gafas-ettto,ok...genda, procede

genda: aunque sea por un segundo ,quiero sentir el roce de tu mano en mi mejilla ,la magia de tu aliento frente a mi rostro ,tenerte entre mis brazos ,y poder decirte ,así me lo permitas por única vez ,que ni un ángel es tan perfecto para mi ,como lo eres tu...

todos: -con cara de shock incluido strada que se estaba comiendo sus googles disimuladamente-

kido: mas te vale no decirle eso a alguien que no sea mi hermana ,pensándolo bien ,tampoco a ella se lo digas

genda: -silbando felizmente-

strada: ok...alguien mas ...

midorikawa: puede ser que quiera ir al sol ,pero no hace falta ,por que tus ojos son las mas brillantes estrellas del firmamento ,no necesito siquiera ver la luna en la noche para inspirarme ,tan solo tu recuerdo ,es todo mi universo

todos: -miran a midorikawa y suspiran bajamente-

strada. -comiendo su tercer par de lentes- ok...me quedare sin gafas...

goenji: -aun parado de cabeza- PUEDO BAJARME?

strada: ...ok

goenji: -se cae de cabeza y se estrella en el piso-...

strada: ok...siguiente hiroto

hiroto:si quieres saber lo hermosa que eres solo cuenta las estrell... -se carcajea-

strada: siguiente -frotándose las cienes-

kido: con tal solo sentir tu tacto, con tal solo escuchar tu melodiosa voz haces mis días felices, eres el ángel más hermoso que he visto y puedo ver que puedo amarte con locura -totalmente avergonzado-

strada: préstame tus gogles-kido se los pasa- gracias-comienza a comerlos

todos:se que dará sin googles

strada: ok,los que lo hicieron taradescamente mal ,se quedan ,los otros , van a tener una practica

los que lo hicieron: ok..

strada:sale al pasillo-ok...háganle un cumplido a sayuri,si no los asesina , pasaron

los que lo hicieron:...ESTAS LOCO

strada: observad-se acerca a sayuri ,le da un beso en la mano y la mira a los ojos.- estas radiante como el sol y hermosa como rosa -se despide amablemente-

los que lo hicieron:ok...

sayuri: -moviendo la mano como tonta- adios strada san...

todos. asombroso!

goenji: -mira a todos con cara de asesino- ustedes van yo ni loco! -amenazando con una paleta de caramelo-

strada: tu que ,tu fallaste miserablemente

goenji: -con la paleta en mano- QUE

strada: no dejaría que te le acercaras ni a mi perro

goenji:entonces... no lo hago verdad? -sonriendo sicopatamente-

strada: aunque quisiera que te matara ,no

goenji:entonces que vaya alguien mas

strada: -empuja a kido-

kido: -quedando enfrente de sayuri-

sayuri: -inflando una bomba de chicle rosa-

kido:sayuri una vez te han dicho esto..?

sayuri:-la bomba se revienta y alza una ceja-

kido: -mostrándose temeroso y cogiendole un mechón del cabello de sayuri para luego acariciarlo- sabias que tu cabello ojos y cara demuestran lo hermosa que eres mayor que un ángel o una rosa de las que te encantan tú eres lo más hermoso de esta vida y nadie te supera -cierra los ojos fuertemente esperando que lo golpeen-

sayuri: -algo roja y la bomba se revienta cerrándole la boca-etto,g-gracias kido kun...quieres un chicle-le tiende una barra -

kido: -recibe la barra y hace una pequeña reverencia quedando al lado de strada- p-pase?

strada: con honores, ahora ve!

genda: -tomando la mano de sayuri sin previo aviso- eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida, esos ojos que me hinoptisan me traen loco añorando tenerte entre mis brazos es lo que mas deseo, bella dama de mi corazón

sayuri: -asimilando la situación - etto,genda, tu ,tienes novia -que se le quema el cerebro- HARUNA!

genda:estoy muerto...

haruna: pasa algo sayuri-saliendo inocente mente de la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano rojo (estaba cortando granadas) y toda cubierta de un liquido rojo-

genda:...por favor tráiganme hartas fotos de nuestros lindos recuerdos estoy muerto.. -se desmaya (le tiene miedo a la sangre)-

sayuri: -pensando-debió ser para decírselo a haruna- no paso nada haruna

haruna:ah.. ok... -se va con el cuchillo a la cocina-

strada: -le tira un baldado de agua a genda- ahora ve tu..

genda:-despertando de golpe- que paso

strada: nada...

genda:ah ok..

strada: ahora ve tu midorikawa

midorikawa: -se acerca alegremente a sayuri- sa-chan siempre quise decirte esto desde la primera vez que te vi, eres tan hermosa como un clavel de esos que son totalmente hermosos, de esos que incluso el viento los esparce para que las personas conozcan tu hermosura

sayuri: -con la crucecita en la cabeza- ACASO TODOS LOS CHICOS DE ESTE MUNDO SE VOLVIERON ORATES O ES EL DIA DE COQUETEARLE A SAYURI!

midorikawa: -mirándola con cara chibi- pero s-sayuri yo quiero ser como los chicos esos que le gustan las chicas no me comprendes quiero hacer feliz a una mujer por una vez en mi vida

sayuri: -abraza a midorikawa: -igual salio mega kawaioso mido chan ,pero al próximo que lo intente ,le corto la cabeza

midorikawa: -abraza chibimente a sayuri- gracias nwn

strada: vale, pasaste...sigue tsunami

tsunami:ok... deséenme suerte de que no me corten la cabeza

strada: vale...

tsunami: -se acerca temerosamente a sayuri-

sayuri: -desenvaina su escopeta-dices un halago o algo por el estilo y te frio el coco junto con dos lonchas de tocino

tsunami: -regresa donde strada- me echo

strada: ni modo OFERTA DE POKYS

pazita: -se asoma en la puerta con una cajetita de pockys- alguien dijo algo?

strada: VE...

tsunami: -se acerca y trata de no hacer una estúpidez- la luz de tu hermosura paraliza mis actos sueño que me habes como lo hago yo, eres mi ángel mi luz y mi motivación...

-se escucha un largo suspiro de parte de algunas chicas que transitaban-

pazita: -jugando con la cajita- gracias... debes de estar practicando verdad

tsunami:etto,si

pazita:okay...

strada: nada mal...ustedes ,pasaron ,los demás, se quedan al curso intensivo.-

los que pasaron: SOMOS LIBREES!

los que no pasaron: -pasan saliva en seco-

strada:-con traje de militar-escúchenme bien ,son las mayores desgracias a las que he ayudado románticamente ,entendido señoritas

los demas:SEÑORITAS?

strada: son mi tropa, les puedo decir marilin monroe si quiero

los demas:...

hiroto:y que tenemos que hacer...

strada: -les da una enorme charla de manejo del tono ,concentración ,humildad ,poética y otras cosas-

los demas:nunca pensé que conquistar a una chica seria tan difícil...

hiroto:ok... ahora que sabemos todo eso..

goenji:que otra tortura nos tocara hacer...

strada. no hay tiempo ,ya deben llegar los valientes de su conquista( sehh,se demoro mucho explicando todo)

midorikawa:-llega con un balde en la cabeza- strada, necesito decirte algo...

strada:que sucede

midorikawa:-levanta un poco el balde y un montón de helado sabor manzana-menta ,le cae en el cabello-quiero una devolución

strada:ejem... -poniéndose sus gogles- nos veremos en el otro casting de digimon llámenme si quede

goenji: no que te había rechazado por cada sabor de helado existente

midorikawa: si, ahora hace mezcla de sabores...

hiroto: -se da una palmada en la cara y suena a kilómetros de la cuadrada- dios santo..

midorikawa: -comiéndose el helado con el dedo- quiero mi devolución... AHORA

strada: y que salio mal-alzando una ceja-

/flash back/

-en la heladería-

midorikawa: -con una rosa y poniéndose en el mostrador de dicha heladería con aire de galán de película-

la chica que atiende: no de nuevo...-se gira y ve a midorikawa con una linda sonrisa- hola, en que puedo ayudarte

midorikawa: -pone sonrisa de galán (esas que te derriten en un minuto)- lo único que pido de orden eres tú

la chica que atiende: por novena vez NO! -le tira un balde de helado combinado que tenia listo-

midorikawa: -con el balde de helado en la cabeza- y por que no?

la chica: -inflando los mofletes- no me has dicho nada bonito!-haciendo una especie de mini berrinche-

midorikawa: -se pone nervioso- es que tu.. eres lo más hermoso -la chica se pone esperanzada- y creo que con esa hermosura podrías hacer helados llenos de sabores como tú

-todos los que estaban cerca quedan de piedra-

la chica: -sacando súper fuerza tsunadere- INTENTA DESPUES -lo saca de un puño a 20 metros-

fin de flash back

midorikawa:y eso paso -sacándose el helado de la mejilla y dejando ver una pequeña marquita roja- no me dejo marca verdad

todos:- negando frenéticamente con las manos- no no no ,para nada!

midorikawa: -agarrando un cucharón (de quien no sabe donde) y empieza a comerse el helado- si este es el único recuerdo que me dejo, con felicidad me lo comeré para que su amor me llegue a mí corazón

hiroto: -con una gotita- bueno...puede que solo tu seas muy torpe...

midorikawa: es que es muy difícil decir algo hermoso cuando estas con esa personita

kido:-vuelve totalmente blanquecino-

goenji: también te rechazaron..

kido: mucho ,MUCHO ,peor

midorikawa:cuenta

/en el relato de kido/

-kido se acerco al par de chicos que estaban hablando ,uno de ellos sakuma ,la otra , (no es obvio!)-

kido: h-hola...

la chica que le gusta a kido( pártanse el coco adivinando) : hola...-siguió charlando felizmente con sakuma sin mirar a kido-

kido: -mirando con un poco de odio con sakuma para luego mirar a la chica- necesito hablar un poco contigo

la chica que le gusta a kido( abreviemos como cgk): esta bien ...nos das un momento kuma chan...

sakuma: claro... -se despide con la mano y se va hacia otra parte-

cgk: que pasa-usando un tono acido extrañamente inusual-

kido: -mirándola con nervios (ya saben nunca usa tono acido)- bueno... yo necesito decirte algo muy importante

cgk: pues habla...

kido: -poniéndose totalmente nervioso y cerrando los ojos con fuerza- bueno... yo tengo que decirte que tu siempre me has gustado que eres lo mejor que he visto en mi vida y por nada, nada del mundo te podría dejar -sigue hablando sin parar sobre lo que siente y no escucha ni un pío hasta que siente algo frío sobre todo su cuerpo-

cgk: -se fue a comprar un helado antes de que kido iniciara la declaración-

kido: -con cara de depresión y todo manchado de algo blanco se lo toca y era cemento fresco, mientras un hombre le pedía disculpas por habérselo salpicado-... ya no importa...

/volviendo a tiempo real/

kido. y...eso fue lo que paso -sacándose algo de cemento de la chaqueta-

midorikawa:...te compadezco...

goenji: y así debemos confiar en el método strada-alzando una ceja-

strada:no inventes, es lo mejor y de esa manera conquiste a natsumi solo les falta más suerte

kido: mira, si a uno le sale bien ,te juro que me trago 20 de esos menjurjes raros que prepara sayuri ,por mis gogles

strada: -cruzándose de brazos- ya veremos...

genda: -llega agitadísimo- ayuda!

goenji:ya vez -alzando una ceja- ok que paso

genda: es que a haruna le gusto mucho un peluche de la tienda y quiero comprárselo con todo mi corazón ,pero después de las rosas los chocolates y la góndola ,me acabe el dinero...

todos incluido genda: -miran a strada-

strada: yo invito ,todo por el romance -le da e genda mucho dinero-

genda:gracias... -se va corriendo-

kido: voy a morir del asco-haciendo caras mientras piensa en la poción brujesca y media que le obligaran a beber-

/con genda/

genda: -llegando rápidamente a la tienda y casi azotando la puerta llega al mostrador- DEME EL PELUCHE AHORA!

la vendedora: -le da un enorme peluche de león súper adorable con un corazón en las garras- seguro?

genda:si -sacando rápidamente el dinero y dejándolo en el mostrador-

la vendedora: -empaca a velocidad súper sonica el regalo -que le valla...bien -genda había salido corriendo volado.-

genda: -llevándose el peluche de león como un loco psicópata hacia quien sabe donde-

haruna: -cubierta de regalos hasta el tope -v-volviste, eso fue ,rápido

genda:todo por ti lo hago -recuperando el aliento-

haruna: n-no era nesesario

genda: -se pone de rodillas- podría darte el cielo si tuviera precio y si no ,lo pago con mi vida , podría darte ,todo lo que poseo ,lo haria sin pensarlo ,por que tu siempre serás mi todo

haruna: -sonrojándose fuertemente y sosteniendo el peluche- genda...

genda: -le da un beso totalmente romántico- je´t aime

kido: -sintiendo el escalofrío recorriendo por su espalda- oh... santa shet

strada: -trayendo miles de botellas con líquidos de colores y texturas variadas- que pasa , kido no quiere de su propia medicina-agitando un frasquito con un liquido exageradamente púrpura y viscoso-

kido: -sentándose de rodillas- NO POR FAVOR PIEDAD! PIEDAD!

strada: tu dijiste...por los gogles-embuchándole el mismo tarro-.

kido: -moviéndose para todas partes-

goenji: -con una gotita- no le estarás dando la pócima de ,idiotizador verdad

strada: -lee la etiqueta- tónico para los ...cólicos

kido: -tirado en el piso-...

hiroto: ahora yooo-tomando un liquido con la etiqueta" agua de matricaria con baba de caracol ,solo bébala en caso de desesperación o muy extrema locura-

goenji: -pegándose una palmada en la frente- IDIOTA

hiroto: -sosteniendo el liquido que kido ya casi acababa- por?

goenji: no lo bebas, no lo hagas!

kido: puajjj,que ascoooo,pero, al menos acabo

strada: ni te creas, tu mismo dijiste 20...

-así, midorikawa tuvo su helado ,genda su chica , y kido un dolor de panza por varios días ,pero ,eso es historia para otro capitulo-

fudo: hola... no se olvidaron de alguien...-la pantalla se pone negra y muestra el letrerito de "FIN"- POR QUE SIEMPRE YO!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece si no a Level-5.

* * *

><p>Capítulo cinco: Happy birthday, Shouko.<p>

—¡Vamos, muévanse, muévanse! Esos globos no se inflaran solos—gritoneó Sayuri impartiendo ordenes a un cansado grupo de muchachos que inflaban globos azules, que combinaban con el resto de la decoración del extenso salón. — ¿No querrán que me enoje, o si?

Sin rechistar los chicos del lugar siguen el mandato que les dijo Sayuri. Los globos de variados colores flotaban por el salón bailando armoniosamente por el lugar, una mesa larga se plasmaba al medio de ese salón de color crema con un gran festín de dulces. Las dos presentadoras; Honoka y Sayuri se miraban orgullosas entre si, cruzadas de brazos a la vez que compartían una sonrisa que se formaban en sus labios. Observan con sus propios ojos como el trabajo se formaba poco a poco del esfuerzo de ellas en conseguir los materiales (entre las comidas que hizo también Lotte) para la cumpleañera del día de hoy.

Si, así es. Shouko era la cumpleañera.

La de cabellos rojos, y la castaña se sentían avergonzadas por no celebrar temprano el cumpleaños de Shouko, por lo que decidieron hacer esta pequeña fiesta sorpresa para ella.

—Bueno, todo va a pedir de boca, solo falta que lleguen con las demás cosas para la fiesta —menciono Honoka desenrollando una gran lista de quehaceres. —Mi primo debe llegar lo que se dice ya mismo con el pastel, o si no… —de la nada saca un hermoso balón de soccer.— Adidas tendrá una larga conversación con el señor bisturí.

Como si fuesen los azares del destino la puerta gran puerta se abre con rapidez. De allí, se ve la inconfundible bandana naranja del primo Endo. Honoka aplaude feliz, y de saltitos se acerca a él gustosa para ver el hermoso pastel con unas decoraciones espectaculares que se encontraba detrás del joven portero.

—Déjame verlo, conociéndote no quiero que el pastel tenga forma de balón o de portería—la castaña dio unos pasos para tomar el paquete que contenía el gran pastel.

De repente se hiso presente en la sala el italiano de ojos azules sosteniendo a su pequeño compatriota amarrado con una camisa de fuerza y, prácticamente arrojando espuma por la boca de la rabia que tenia. Angelo balbuceaba cosas bastante enojado. Debemos de recordar la panfobia que posee este. Él de ojos azules solo rió nerviosamente empujando al pequeño rubio para que se controlara. Porqué a Angelo nunca se le debe de subestimar, mientras allá pan cerca, nunca.

—Que le pasa a Ange-san… ¿¡Que le hicieron par de locos!—gritó Sayuri a los cuatro vientos con la poca paciencia que le quedaba por fin en el fondo del pozo, de un muy profundo pozo del que no saldría en un muy buen rato .

—¡Nosotros no le hicimos nada! —respondió Gianluca hecho un manojo de nervios al ver a Sayuri de esa manera.— El pobre Angelo puede oler el pan... Tiene un olfato muy poderoso. Por eso nunca, nunca... Compramos pan. —y su rostro se volvió un tanto desanimado al decir lo último.

—Y entonces, ¿¡Cómo rayos fue que Angelo tuvo contacto con pan!—reclamo la pelirroja prácticamente ahorcando a Endo .

—Cosas imposibles de la vida. Ni me preguntes.

El de cabello negro sólo siguió vigilando al de la areola, mientras que Sayuri seguía ahorcando al pobre de Endo que no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada. Por un momento, lamentaba el descarriado destino del portero.

—Bueno, quizás no es tan grave, aun hay tiempo para que Ange—chan se calme antes de la fiesta —una vez dicho esto Honoka abrió la caja blanca encontrándose con un enorme pastel, aunque no con el que esperaba.—¿¡Felicidades por tu bebe!—grito con histeria al ver el pastel en forma de carriola azul .

—Pero... ¿¡Pero que demonios! —exclamó Sayuri soltando al pobre de Endo, quién tenía su rostro en una tonalidad azul por la falta de aire.— ¿Qué rayos hiciste, estúpido búho? —pregunto ahora, notoriamente molesta.

En medio de un ataque de pánico Honoka hiso lo que cualquier ser humano prudente haría… Perseguir a Endo y Gianluca que corrían por sus vidas. La presentadora mediana les gritaba mientras agitaba un enorme bate por el aire.—¡Rueguen por sus almas ,por que no esperen que les deje algo de cuerpo sin golpear!

—Piedad, piedad por favor por nuestras pobres almas! —gritaron ambos muchachos. —Espera, espera... —se detuvo Gianluca arqueando sus cejas.— ¿Por qué demonios ruego por mi miserable alma? ¡Si yo ni siquiera fui a comprar el pastel!

—¡Corre!—dijo parando en seco y mirándolos a ambos con mirada demoniaca.—Pero Endo… ,¡Tú eres mi presa!—apenas termino de pronunciarlo corrió tras el pobre Endo dejando de lado a Gianluca al cual le salía una pequeña almita por la boca.

—Primita, por favor! ¡No me golpees! ¡Suficiente tengo con que Sayuri me ahorque, ahora tú no!

—Esta bien, nada gano con matarte—dijo algo mas calmada y dejando el bate de lado.—Sin embargo... Necesitaremos otro pastel, eso si no queremos matar a Shouko—chan de susto en su cumpleaños—dicho esto procedió a ponerse un enorme gorro de chef y ajustarse muy bien el delantal—¡Tendré que hacer otro!

—¿Quién se ofrece a colgar el cartel? —pregunto de pronto la presentadora pelirroja.

—¡Yo, yo, yo! —se escucho detrás de la puerta, de un muy emocionado Marco. ¿Y cómo demonios había llegado? Fácil; él iba junto a Gianluca y Angelo. Pero decidió entrar más tarde y allí se hayo su oportunidad; podría ayudar a Sayuri a colgar el cartel. Pero bueno, eso era lo único que él podía hacer. Con decisión, camino hacía Sayuri con una sonrisa, abandonando el umbral de la puerta que había abierto con muchísimo cuidado.

—¡Ok! Al menos alguien aquí quiere cooperar y no echarse a la vagancia—vocifero pateando a un casi ahogado por inflar tantos globos, Akio Fudo.

—¡No te desquites conmigo! —bufó las palabras el chico mohicano con enojo.— ¡No es tan fácil inflar estos malditos globos solo!

—Esta bien, entiendo eso... pero no es para que se hagan los medio muertos en el piso, las chicas llevan un muy buen rato haciendo rosas de papel para la decoración, ¡Y no he oído a la primera de ellas quejándose!

—¡Ya lo capto, ya lo capto! —y Fudo Akio volvió a inflar los globos... Con el aire que le quedaba de sus pulmones.

—Erhhh, no quiero añadirle tensión a las cosas Sayuri—chan—Menciono Fuyuka llegando con una canasta repleta de rosas de papel—pero no creo que Handa pueda mantenerla suficiente tiempo lejos del estudio...—dijo mientras señalaba el parque que quedaba cerca al estudio donde Handa movía los brazos paranoicamente tratando de distraer a Shouko, llegando incluso al punto de usar la boca de dragón hecha con sus manos, en señal de que no tenia ninguna otra idea para distraerla.

Y así era. Handa hacía lo que podía para distraer a Shouko, quién quería visitar a las presentadoras para pasar el tiempo. La muchacha era una talentosa escritora, sus hermosas palabras poéticas demostraban un hermoso sentimiento, y además, podíamos agregar su carácter simpático. Pero en vez de explicar estas cosas, las presentadoras, y los chicos del estudio se movían a todo lo que daban para terminar de decorar la sala. Honoka trataba de concentrarse para hacer un delicioso pastel, y que a Shouko le encantará.

—¡Alguien haga algo, quien sea, llevé a Shouko a donde sea, pero no puedo hacer un pastel de cero en tan poco tiempo—decía mientras aguantaba apenas la necesidad de arrancarse el cuero cabelludo en su arranque de desesperación.

—¡Para eso estamos nosotros! —gritaron unas voces conocidas, o más bien, Nagumo y Atsuya. Rápidamente la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando al de cabello rojizo como las mismísimas llamas, y a un chico de cabello rosa. Estos dos sonrieron con ego, cruzados de brazos para esperar la respuesta de Honoka.

—¡Gracias! juro que no te volveré a tratar feo Nagumo, y también hare que Pazi te golpee menos Atsu—baka—dijo Honoka llorando a cascaditas y batiendo a la velocidad de la luz su pastel especial de fresas con chocolate y chantilly.

—¡SI! —dijeron los dos muy emocionados.

Cerca del parque, Handa hacía muecas graciosas para Shouko. Ella, le miraba extrañada, pues él nunca solía hacer estas clases de cosas, pero le restó importancia para insistir en que le dejará entrar en el estudio.

—¿Dónde está Handa? —habló el castaño con una voz infantil de bebé tapando su rostro con sus manos.— ¡Aquí ta! ¿Dónde está Handa? ¡Aquí ta!

—H-Handa... —susurró Shouko con extrañes.— ¿Por qué haces todo esto...?

—Por que yo...—menciono tratando de hacer tiempo y alejar sospechas de el resto del cast que en esos momentos trabajaron lo que nunca habían trabajado para dejar la fiesta en perfecto estado.—Y—yo... ¡Mira, es Atsuya!—grito señalando infantilmente cualquier esquina del parque esperando un milagro.

—Handa... Estoy algo grande para creerme eso—menciono entre una risa Shouko dirigiendo su mirada solo por "curiosidad" hacia el punto señalado por Handa— !Es verdad!, Hola...—dijo agitando su mano algo sorprendida.

—¡H-hola, tú! —salúdo Atsuya un tanto nervioso para planear algo para distraerla.— Eh, Shouko, ¿Conoces un puesto de algodón de azúcar cerca de aquí? —pregunto.

—Ehmmm, no, ¿Para qué necesitas saber eso?—pregunto algo confundida y ya sospechando de que algo raro debía tener el pelos de marshmallow para aparecerse de la nada.

—¡Es que! —exclamó con sorpresa fingida.— ¡Los algodones de azúcar que venden allí son deliciosos, y además son muy baratos! ¿Por qué no comer uno ahora...? ¡Esta clase de oportunidades no se pueden perder!

—Esta... bien supongo—dijo algo aturdida por los extraños sucesos que estaba presenciando, Atsuya invitando algodones de azúcar y Handa hablando como si ella fuera un bebe no eran precisamente sucesos catalogables como cotidianos

Con tranquilidad, y con disimulo Handa suspiró con aliviado al ver que tenía a alguien más para distraer por más tiempo a Shouko. Se dirigieron con tranquilidad hacía el carrito que había en el lugar, mientras un sonido como un pitido de un tren, se escuchaba muy cerca. De allí, se vio a Nagumo, que notablemente llevaba un bigote postizo falso, y una peluca de cabello café oscuro.

—Oiga... —dijo el de cabellos rosa guiñándole con disimulación el ojo al disfrazado Nagumo.— ¿Me da tres algodones de azúcar?

—¡Jo, jo, jo! —rió Nagumo con ganas como Santa Claus.—¡Claro jovencito, marchando esos tres algodones de azúcar!

Y tomó un palito para empezar a hacer el algodón de azúcar, la sustancia de color rosado fue llenando rápidamente el palito para dar el algodón de azúcar.

—¡Achu!, tengo... Un pésimo presentimiento sobre la distracción—dijo Sayuri colgando el cartel con ayuda de Marco y siendo sostenida por una pirámide humana a ausencia de escaleras.

—P—pesas muchísimo Sayuri, deberías dejar de comerte vivas a las personas con quienes te enojas ushishishishi— menciono el siempre inoportuno Kogure que trataba de soportar a la presentadora mas alta que le lanzo una piedrita a su cabeza.

—¡A callar tú, Kogure! ¡Qué ni siquiera las bromas te salen bien! —la pelirroja volvió a mostrarse enfurecida.

—K—Kogure, será mejor que no hagas que se enoje, o si no pisara nuestros cráneos sin piedad alguna...—dijo en voz muy baja la base de la pirámide la cual era el usualmente callado y normalmente poco participativo Kabeyama.

—Y-ya lo tengo más que entendido... —habló con dolor el pequeño soportando el golpe que le había propinado esa piedra en su cabeza.

—¡Listo!— Sayuri bajo de la pirámide con una voltereta a la inversa y subiendo un pulgar en alto—, ¡El cartel quedo perfecto!

—¿Y ahora que demonios haremos? —pregunto Fudou un tanto cansado la inflar todos, y debemos de decir todos los globos de colores.

—Por ahora pueden ir arreglando y trayendo sus presentes, es solo dejar decorado el pastel, y curar a Angelo de su panfobia, al menos por ahora, ¿Algún voluntario?

—Esto... —Marco jugo con sus dedos un tanto indeciso.— ¿Podría ayudar con la decoración del pastel? ¡Por nada me dicen que soy el mejor cocinero con técnicas muy buenas en Italia! ¡Oh, mi amada Italia! ¡Cuanto te extraño! —exclamo con tristeza.

—Claro... lo que me recuerda—dijo Sayuri abriendo una pequeña compuerta bajo el escenario donde se encontraban la mayoría de los ukes ultimando detalles.— ¿Todo bien allí abajo?

—¡Todo perfecto! —corearon todos los chicos.

—En ese caso, Marco, ve a la cocina y decora ese pastel que no pueda creer lo que veo, ¿Capiche?—menciono con un gorro de general y una macana impartiendo ordenes al mas puro estilo militar .—Mientras tanto—señalo a Ichinose, Mark y Dylan con la macana.—Ustedes traten de que Angelo supere su panfobia, ¡Pero para ayer es tarde!, a quedado claro, ¿O tendré que repetirlo?

—Yes, my lady! —respondieron los americanos con un saludo militar marchando a curar la fobia del pequeño Angelo.

—Dicho todo esto... ¡Lo olvide!, ¿¡Dónde esta Pazita! , Se supone que fue por las sodas hace casi una hora...—dijo antes de sufrir un colapso nervioso y posterior desmayo.

La puerta se abrió de un azotazo para ver a la aludida con las sodas.

—¡Mejor más tarde que nunca! —exclamó emocionada.— ¡Pardon me Honoka! El maldito supermercado estaba muy lleno de personas y uff... ¡Para que contar!

—Ehhh, Pazita, que bueno que llegas al fin, ¡Esto es un desastre!, Endo trajo un pastel de embarazada, Angelo entro en una crisis panfobica, Handa incluso ya recurrió a hacer la boca de dragón con las manos varias veces, y ahora Atsu—baka y Nagumo están tratando de distraer a Shouko—chan —y al terminar la frase la presentadora mediana volvió a entrar en la cocina de donde salieron varios ruidos de construcción espantando un poco a los muchachos en el recinto.

—Ya veo... ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomará en terminar el pastel? Por qué distraer por más tiempo a Shouko sería un poco imposible ahora... —suspiró la castaña mirando como aún Gianluca trataba de calmar por unos momentos a Angelo.

—Tranquilo Angelo, todo se pondrá bien, aquí no hay pan de ninguna clase—decía el de ojos azules tratando de lograr que el pequeño angelical se calmara del todo.

Y el pequeño empezó a hablar en alemán sin saber que demonios estaba diciendo. En ese momento, Fudo sólo susurro que Angelo estaba poseído por el exorcismo del pan malvado de todos los males del mundo, causando que Sayuri se volviera a molestar, una vez más en el día de hoy.

—¡Suficiente!—de la nada Sayuri corrió hasta el piso superior y regreso con un traje de sacerdotisa y algunas velas.—¡Tendremos que exorcizar a angelo!

—¡Dadadabadabada! —Dijo Angelo moviéndose más.

—¡Sal del cuerpo de angelo!—grito Sayuri golpeando en la cabeza del rubio suavemente con una marínela sabor chocolate, sin saber que el plan de contingencia de atsuya y Nagumo se hundía como un hipopótamo con zapatos de cemento.

—¡Ahn! ¡Sayuri-tan no me golpees con la comida, que se come! —chilló el rubio lloriqueando moemente para mirar el techo de la habitación—. ¿Dónde marínelas con alitas de crema estoy...?

—Esto Angelo... —habló tímidamente el Italiano de cabello negro—. ¿Recuerdas que hoy es el cumpleaños de Shouko...?

—¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Me prometiste que comería muchos dulces que hasta me saldrían caries en forma de unicornio. —Al rubio le brillaron los ojitos mientras se relamía los labios en forma infantil.

—Claro...lo bueno es que al fin angelo reacciono ¡y ahora nada puede salir mal!—suspiro con alivio Sayuri inconsciente del problema que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos "la distracción".

Y ahora en estos momentos, Handa y Atsuya planeaban una forma más de distraer a Shouko. Debemos de decir que al de cabello rosa, por la desesperación empezó a reírse como un loco mientras se dibujaba un monóculo y un bigote con marcador de color verde...

—Esto ya es raro, y en vista que Atsuya ya perdió la cabeza, lo mejor será que entre al estudio a visitar a mis amigas...—dijo Shouko algo confusa por la inusual escena que Atsuya dramatizaba frente a ella.

Shouko decide apresurar el paso para tomar la perilla de la puerta del estudió, pero en ese momento a Handa se le ocurre una muy brillante idea, o quizás una muy estúpida.

—¡Espera, Shouko-chan! —dijo muy, pero muy agitado Handa tomando el brazo de la chica.— Necesito contarte algo muy importante, pero no digas nada. Yo... Yo estoy embarazado. Así es, un narniano de una tierra lejana me ha embarazado, y me llevará a su boda en su pony con bigote a través del arcoíris de la paz y amor mundial e iremos a su tierra natal en donde es el rey de su país.

—¡Demonios!—musito Sayuri al oír la ridícula afirmación de Handa —se acabo el tiempo ,¡Traigan el pastel!

Rápidamente todos, absolutamente todos entran en pánico levantando sus brazos como verdaderos idiotas haciendo golpearse a Sayuri en su frente con su propia mano muy molesta. En esos momentos sólo decide golpear la mesa con su mano, calmando a todos para que corrieran muy acelerados hacía la cocina para ayudar a Honoka a traer el pastel.

—Cuidado... cuidado... Nos tomo mucho esfuerzo dejarlo así—señalaba el pastel con cierta paranoia, después de todo era un enorme pastel cubierto con pastillaje azul cielo y pintado con hermosas hadas de azul rey y adornado con rosas y perlas de azúcar blancas y difanas —Marco... Te luciste.

—Esto no es nada Honoka... Yo sólo sé lo básico —se excusó el Italiano rascándose la nuca con nerviosidad—. Esperaré que a la cumpleañera le guste, después de todo tu cocinaste el pastel, yo sólo lo he decorado.

—Pues aun así es hermoso, solo falta un pequeño detalle—tras decir esto oprimió un pequeño botón encendiendo un letrero de neón a sus espaldas.

—¿Felicidades es un niño?—menciono Sayuri con un notorio temblor en la ceja.

—Dime que no te has equivocado, Honoka... —agonizó Fudou con desesperación notoria.

—El encargado del letrero de neón era... ¡Kido!—grito mientras rechinaba sus dientes con frenesí.

—¡Hola a tod...! E-espera, wait... wait... —reacciono con nerviosismo la muchacha al entrar al salón—. ¿Quién esta embarazada? —Handa empieza a temblar.— ¡Oh, Dios mío! Debí haberte creído, Handa, lo siento. —y empezó a hacerle cariño a la panza del muchacho, los demás sólo cayeron de espaldas, sorprendidos por la reacción de Shouko.

—¡F—feliz cumpleaños !—dijo Sayuri moviendo sus manos frenética tratando de alejar la atención de el letrero que anunciaba que Handa (el cual se encontraba con un tic masivo en su ojo ) estaba no solo embarazado, sino que seria un varón.

—¿E-eh? ¿Handa no está...? —Shouko empezó a reírse sujetándose el estómago.— No tenían porque molestarse en celebrarme esto, d-de verdad... —habló dificultosamente por la risa.— ¡G-gracias, de verdad!

De repente exploto del techo un cañón dejando caer un montón de confeti con forma de estrellas color dorado sobre la cumpleañera y el pobre Handa que estaba al borde de un desmayo.

—¡Oh, vamos Handa! —dijo Nagumo con toda la cara de color blanco, una peluca de color verde al más estilo payaso.— ¡Nada puede ser peor! Bueno, excepto vestirse de payaso y soportar a un estúpido marshmallow hablando al más puro "Feel like a sir" con un monóculo y un bigote.

—¿De donde saliste...? —soltó sin hacer caso a las palabras del payaso Nagumo el castaño.

—Estoy aquí desde que Shouko empezó a reírse.

—Ejem, ejem—aclaro la voz Honoka sacándose el gorrito de chef y tomando su confiable micrófono—hoy, para desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños. Y, como regalo personal de ellos para ti, nuestros queridos amigos nos presentaran un número de baile, que la verdad no quiso decirme de que canción es, pero, ¡No importa!

—Shouko—chan, desde que te conocemos has sido una gran amiga, y una estupenda escritora de fics, te queremos dedicar esta presentación con una de tus canciones preferidas: Good girls go bad!—decía Handa terminando de colocarse el traje que llevaban todos los bailarines allí presentes; camisa blanca de galán de telenovela, jeans oscuros y zapatillas converse blancas y negras. Además de sus peinados mas alborotados que de costumbre y a la vez con la cabeza algo baja para ocultar el sonrojo del que era victima en esos instantes.

—¡Vamos chicos, que ustedes pueden bailar perfectamente como verdaderos bailarines! —ánimo Pazita desde donde estaba.

La música inicio en la oscuridad del salón dejando ver únicamente sombras hasta que uno por uno se fueron encendiendo los pequeños reflectores, que iluminaron a los bailarines que rápidamente dieron una pequeña vuelta señalando a la cumpleañera. Todos se deslizaron hasta un costado del escenario mientras bailaban una muy bien ensayada coreografía, y dos muchachos: Midorikawa y Kazemaru, hacían un par de volteretas en el aire al fondo del resto que bailaba mientras seguía la canción en una especie de fonomímica bastante coordinada.

Cuando empieza la parte cantada por una mujer las chicas del cast y las presentadoras suben al escenario con vestidos negros, guantes negros sin dedos y con taches plateados. Empiezan a bailar y a bajar del escenario tratando de convencer a Shouko de subir.

Tras convencer a la homenajeada de subir a escena esta fue rápidamente tomada por la cintura por el muchacho castaño que aun le aseguraba no estar preñado mientras bailaba con ella al son de la música. Segundos después todos aplaudían a coro mientras Shouko contenía su risa a las ridículas afirmaciones que Handa le había dicho, de las cuales su "embarazo" fue por muy poco la mas ridícula.

La conversación fue tomando tiempo, segundos... quizás horas. Los del IE cast sólo los dejaron solos, la música solo era un fondo para ellos dos. La cumpleañera solo seguía riéndose, Handa seguía excusándose para convérsele de que en realidad, no estaba embarazado, ni se casaría ni nada de eso.

—¡Se ven tan bonitos juntos!—decía Sayuri sosteniendo a fudo del cuello de la camisa y tratando de evitar que agregara licor al ponche o a la soda.

—Si, Sayuri, si. ¿Ahora serías tan amable de regresarme mis cosas para mi solo? —musitó el chico mohicano apenas.

—Esta bien, esta bien, pero si uno de nosotros resulta borracho mañana, ¡Veras!—y le devolvió una buena cantidad de botellas de vodka que sabría Aprodith donde rayos había logrado esconder fudo.

—¡Bien! —el chico mohicano se largo del lado de Sayuri, donde sabrá Dios de todas las cosas buenas cocinadas por tu madre, a tomarse ese par de botellas. Pero de algo estaríamos muy, pero muy, seguros: a la mañana siguiente ni un burrito lo podría hacerse levantar de su casa o, la resaca no lo dejaría.

La fiesta apenas se daba por iniciada y todos bailaban y comían con bastante animación, apenas comenzada la fiesta Midorikawa, Angelo y Kabeyama se trabaron en un feroz duelo de comer los muffins rellenos de crema de Charlotte, contienda que al fin estaba llegando a su final.

Los chicos como ya estaba dicho; bailaban, bebían ponche y otros comían. Algunos solo estaban conversando entre sí para pasar el tiempo esperando la hora en donde se repartía el pastel. Kazemaru un tanto nervioso, se acerca a la presentadora pelirroja que se hallaba con los brazos cruzados cuidando que Fudo mantendría su palabra de no colocar licor a la soda, o al ponche.

—Te juro Fudo, si uno solo de los aquí presentes resulta borracho mañana, vas a conocer mi lado diabólico—la pelirroja dirigió su mirada a un lado topándose con Kazemaru y empezando a mover su mano en saludo como toda una idiota.

—H-hola, Sayuri... —saludo un tanto nervioso el del cabello largo.— ¿No crees que la fiesta está muy divertida? —prosiguió luego para rascar su nuca con nerviosismo notable.

—Si... esta b—bastante divertida, K—Kazemaru—kun... —sumida en sus pensamientos y en su conversación con Kazemaru, Sayuri dejo libre un pequeño espacio de oportunidad para Fudo, quien ahora solo debía preocuparse por la presentadora castaña que lo vigilaba como centinela.

—Eso ni lo sueñes Fudo, juro por mi adorado cabello que sobre mi yaoista cadáver vas a agregarle aunque sea una gota de licor a las bebidas...—dijo Honoka dedicándole una mirada demonial al chico del mohicano.

En ese momento, una escena protagónica de yaoi de como sabe quien de donde salió, empieza a llamar la atención de la presentadora Honoka. Y quienes la participaban, no eran nada más ni menos que: Midorikawa al pasar tambalearse, y Hiroto de improvisto lo "abraza" y empieza a palmar la frente trigueña del mareado Midorikawa a causa de dar muchas vueltas.

—Ohhhh, ¡Por que deje mi cámara con Gianluca!—la joven presentadora salió corriendo sobre Gianluca en busca de su cámara fotográfica.

Fudo se acerca sigilosamente al ponche que se hallaba en la mesa, con cautela pone el vodka allí, y justamente se agacha para que nadie le vea. Endo se acerca a la mesa, para servirse un poco de ponche. Cuando se toma el primer vaso, encuentra un sabor extraño, pero sigue bebiendo tranquilo. Después de un rato va otro... y otro... y otro vaso. Hasta que finalmente queda listamente borracho. Camina tambaleado, los demás hacen caso omiso a ello, y empieza a bailar como si estuviese en la disco de los 80's, mientras levanta sus brazos. Tampoco había que hacer la excepción que todos tomaron ponche, otros se ligaban entre si, véase, un chico ligando a otro chico. Kurimatsu y Kabeyama empiezan a hacer taldos de los maestros, de esos que te hacen caerte al piso literalmente.

Sin darse cuenta de como las chicas comenzaron a bailar una coreografía de 2NE1 a la cual se fueron sumando en este orden, Shadow, Goenji, Fubuki y Marco el cual se levanto en medio de toda la fiesta, es decir, se paro en el pastel sobre el cual comenzó a bailar como loco.

—Vamos Marco, ¡Baila, baila!—animaban todas las chicas mientras movían sus brazos en el aire "como si nada les importara" alabando al italiano que bailaba cual travolta europeo sobre su adorado postre el cual no se había deshecho de milagro.

—¡Im the best, number one! — empezó a corearse Marco una canción de 2NE1.— ¡Im the best, number one! Bam ratatatatata ¡Bet! Bam ratatatatata ¡Bet!

—Sabes, esta es la fiesta mas divertida del mundo, no crees, ¿Quieres bailar preciosa?—le decía un excesivamente borracho Hiroto a uno de los rosales.

—...

—Cariño, ¿Te gustaría dar una vueelta por allí conmigo? —pregunto una vez más, notablemente con tono borracho y moviendo su mano, mientras tambaleaba.

La planta de rosas seguía sin darle respuesta a Hiroto quien ya harto le grito al rosal:

—¡Ahh! ni que fueras tan hermosa, tú ¡ven, ven!—al decir esto tomo a Kirie (la cual no habia tomado tanto ponche) de la cintura y bailo con ella hasta caer desmayado ,si bien no de cansancio ,de la tremenda borrachera.

—Vaya... Este Hiroto... —susurró la de cabellos cafés ondulados soltando un suspiro.— No me quedará de otra. —Y cómo puede, se lleva arrastrando a Hiroto.

—Cuidalo bieen Kirie—chan, ¡Y no lo golpees tan fuerte si se pasa de listo! O al menos no lo mates…—le grito Sayuri la cual se encontraba realmente mareada ,en el punto que abrazaba a Kazemaru de los hombros en lo que parecía una coreografía de vals ya que no podía mantenerse en pie sola.

Con suerte Kazemaru no estaba borracho, porqué no había tomado ni una gota del ponche. Por lo que, era el más cuerdo de lugar...

—Kaze—kun...—canturreaba Sayuri con la poca cordura que le quedaba.— Mañana en la mañana, esconde a Fudo, y pídele a Dios que me de paciencia, por que... Si me da fuerzas ¡Yo lo mato!—pronuncio a duras penas antes de desmayarse.

El de cabellos azules no le responde ni nada, solo ríe nerviosamente tomando a Sayuri al estilo de casados para dejarla descansar en algún lugar.

Al final el pastel si termino siendo repartido ,por Marco quien bailaba estilo ruso arrojando trozos de pastel a la turba del cast quienes a duras penas mantenían la suficiente dignidad para no matarse a golpes por un trozo de pastel.

—¡Un abraaazooo gruupaal! —gritó Pazita abrazando a Shouko notablemente borracha, luego le siguieron todos dándole un abrazo grupal mientras le iban contando bromas borrachos también.

Al final todos terminaron en una bolita de amor y abrazos de la cual nadie se salvo de los abrazos rompe—costillas de Honoka.

A la mañana siguiente la pequeña momo (quien había quedado dormida en un sofá debido al cansancio de haber bailado como poseída ya que no bebió nada). Despertó y paso caminando calmadamente por los despojos de la fiesta hacia la cocina, topándose con cuadros realmente inusuales y bastante cómicos.

El pequeño y bromista Kogure dormía en la ya vaciá fuente del ponche con su cara llena de dibujos de memes y un enorme letrero escrito en su camiseta que dice: "si me encuentras, no me des marcadores ni salsa picante por mas que lo pida y devuélveme al estudio cinco, no hay recompensa, pero te juro que no querrás que viva haciéndote bromas mas de unos minutos".

La pequeña contuvo su risa tapando su boca con sus manos y tomando una de las cobijas con las cuales Kazemaru momifico a fudo para ocultarlo de Sayuri cubrió al pequeño Kogure para que no le diera frio y siguió atravesando el estudio. Un pequeño sonido capto su atención y la hiso mirar al techo, Tsunami estaba colgado de un alto columpió de telas que nadie sabe como llego ahí con su tabla de surf mientras rogaba en medio de la resaca.

—Ayudame a bajar... Le temo a las alturas —a pesar de que hablaba bajo para evitar sentir el dolor de cabeza por la resaca, la rubia obedeció bajándolo no tan delicadamente, ósea dejándolo caer en un montan de almohadas al lado de Kozue. La cual yacía profundamente dormida y con una inscripción en marcador negro en su frente—"Zue—chan, ¡Eres la onda!". Y debíamos de admitir que la ortografía de Tsunami, no era tan buena.

Finalmente Momoko había llegado a su destino, la puerta de la cocina. Había visto cosas que juro mentalmente guardarse para si misma, tomo el vaso de leche lleno hasta el tope y se regreso topándose con la única escena que hasta el momento no había visto, y la única que considero digna y apropiada de fotografiar. La cumpleañera estaba llena de confetis y serpentinas además de pintura de neón con la que habían escrito en su frente: "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" dormida y aparentemente en una borrachera tremenda sobre uno de los sofás mas grandes del lugar.

Abajo de el sofá se encontraba Handa con una panza de embarazada echa con los restos del pastel la cual tenia encima una de las manos de Shouko consintiendo la pancita del "embarazado".

—Ahh… Feliz cumpleaños Shouko—chan, quizás no todo salió según el plan, pero lo hicimos con muchísimo cariño para ti... Y ojala no me regañes cuando suba estas fotos a la red—decía mientras fotografiaba a la "linda parejita".— Espero que el próximo cumpleaños sea el de Fudo—kun.


End file.
